Last Night On Earth
by Lilja Rainheart
Summary: While war is raging in the wizarding world, Harry finds it hard to fulfill the hopes everybody pins on him. The only person to keep him is sane is someone he loathed with a passion in the previous years... Harry/Draco slash.


Genre: Romance/Drama/Songfiction

Rating: M (for sexual content)

Pairing: DMxHP (Warning: OOC)

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me and I don't earn any money with it. I just have fun with my little plot bunnies :P The lyrics come from Private Line's Last Night On Earth.

A/N: This was my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction. Also one of the first smut scenes I wrote... I think it dates back to 2006 or 2007. Don't remember exactly when I wrote it but it was before the Deathly Hallows were out. It's set after the HBP.

* * *

**Last Night On Earth**

In the far distance the horizon was gleaming in a dark shade of orange mixed with red. Another day was coming to an end. Another day like so many others before… He had become tired of this all. Tired of all the fighting. It didn't seem like they were going to win this endless war. They all would just eventually die… Harry Potter was glad his friends were no good at legilimency. It seemed like everybody expected him to have a plan. To make the miracle happen. They had no clue he was just as helpless as they all were. Voldemort had by now become stronger than ever before and Harry didn't know what to do. Not that he ever really knew that. It was true, all his accomplishments were mostly due to a lot of luck. Well… Harry really was glad, no one could read his thoughts… almost no one.

_Days like razors, Nights full of sore  
When heaven and earth have closed their doors_

A familiar "plop" filled the silence of the forest which lay there in twilight. Harry didn't even bother to look up, he knew who had just apparated so close to his refuge. The place he went to when he felt he couldn't stand his friends' presence anymore. Had anyone told him about this some months ago, he would have declared that person as mad, out of his mind. Who would've thought that somebody he had hated since they met for the first time would be the only thing keeping him alive? The only thing worth living for? The only person who knew what he felt like? Harry closed his eyes and sat down against an old elm tree.

_Where do we go? Do you believe in the place above  
Where no-one´s on his own  
What do we need? I just do not know  
There are me and you and the empty space outgrown_

A warm hand touched his cheek which was cold in the chilly wind. His eyes remained closed but he grasped the hand with his and pulled the person downwards. His eyes flew open at last and green eyes stared into grey ones. "How did you know I was here?", he asked in a toneless voice. "You're always here… at least at this time of the day", Draco Malfoy replied. "Night", Harry corrected him at once. "Whatever." Draco rolled his eyes. "We're not here to talk, are we?", he then added. Harry shook his head. "Definitely not", he whispered before leaning in to kiss Draco.

_Do you know how it feels to be lonely?  
Do you know how it feels to be the only?  
__This is the last, last night on earth_

Their lips touched and a shiver was instantly running down both their spines. Harry loved these moments… and he knew Draco felt exactly the same. He didn't care that his lover was still officially a Death Eater and that all instincts were telling him not to trust him. But he couldn't have cared less. Since those meetings had become a frequent event in their lives, they at least had something to look forward to.

Draco wasn't too happy with the recent events, either. To be honest, there was only one reason why he had not gone to help Harry ages ago. He might never admit but he was so scared like never before in his life. Since he had failed to kill Dumbledore some months ago, the name Malfoy didn't exactly count very much among Death Eaters. Even if he might escape The Dark Lord's rage that would follow his betrayal, there were still his parents left. And he didn't want them to take the blame for their son's choice.

So both Harry and Draco were cornered by the people surrounding them. Their decisions and actions influenced by so many people that they didn't even really know what they wanted themselves.

_I gave you everything__, with you I spread my wings  
This is the last, last night on earth_

"How long will it be before they go looking for you?", Draco asked when they finally broke the breath taking kiss. Harry shrugged. "They hadn't even noticed I was gone last time… And they'd probably think I want to be on my own… thinking about strategies, you know?" "Means we have all night?" "I guess so", Harry answered quickly before attacking Draco's lips once more.

Draco moaned quietly into his lover's mouth, as Harry's hands started to roam his body, slowly finding their way beneath the clothes. Trembling fingers fumbled with cloaks, shirts and zippers until no clothes were left between the two heated bodies.

"God, can you tell me… what we've done all these years back at school?", Harry panted. "We were ignorant, that's all", replied Draco and started licking and biting the sensitive skin of Harry's neck. As he did so, Harry found his own ways of teasing Draco when he closed his hand around his cock, gave it a couple of firm strokes and then stopped again. "Are you insane?", the blonde one said gasping. "I just like to tease you", came the whispered answer in a low voice, directly into his ear which made him shiver again. "But I think there's things I like even better than that… Fuck me", he continued and Draco was sure he could come just like that if Harry only spoke to him in that voice long enough. But of course, the prospect of fucking the _boy who lived_ was loads better.

_And I need you_

They didn't waste a lot of time now. Draco leant over Harry, his hands wandering downwards, towards… Harry moaned as one of Draco's fingers eventually reached their goal and slipped inside him. He bent forwards to kiss Draco forcefully while he added a second finger to stretch his entrance. If Harry had not known the pleasure that would follow these preparations he would have been perfectly happy being finger-fucked like this. Especially as Draco knew exactly what he was doing and it wasn't long until he touched that spot inside Harry that made him scream in pleasure.

_With you I spread my wings_

Harry made a disapproving sound when Draco withdrew his fingers, but was at once silenced by another feverish kiss. When he opened his eyes, he looked into Draco's stormy grey ones, dark with desire. "Ready?" Harry just nodded in reply as Draco pushed carefully into him.

They found their rhythm, both moaning in unison. After a while Draco started stroking Harry's cock and it wasn't until long that he reached his climax, trembling and panting. The contraction of Harry's muscles around him caused Draco to reach his orgasm as well and he collapsed half onto Harry, drained of all energy.

_The last straw of hope, let's turn the page_

Here they were, two teenage boys, only 17 years old… and they felt like their life was already going to end. Desperately clinging to each other because this was all they still cared for. Because it was the only thing that still made sense. And because they didn't care anymore what everyone else thought.

The night was rather cold, it was only March after all. They were lying on the forest ground, but they didn't feel the cold. Draco's head was resting on Harry's chest and Harry's fingers were playing absent-mindedly with a strand of blonde hair. "He's gonna attack tomorrow", Draco said all of a sudden, "He's got more Death Eaters with him now than ever before. He's found out where your headquarters are. I don't know how but he knows." "Why do you tell me? We've never talked about that sort of stuff before…" Draco looked at Harry seriously. "I've made up my mind. I'm not going back. I will fight with you." "You can't! It's too dangerous!", Harry replied at once.

Draco raised one eyebrow. "I won't take orders from you. Not that sort of orders. If you tell me how to help you, I'll do it. But I won't be on the other side doing nothing while you're risking your life." Harry didn't seem convinced. "What about your parents? They're in danger when Voldemort realizes you've betrayed him…" Draco shook his head. "Are not. I've warned them. They've gone into hiding this very moment. Didn't like the idea at first but they had no other choice when they realized I was serious about the plan."

Harry grinned. "Thank you." A smile also played around Draco's lips as he whispered "Never mind." and then tried avoiding Harry's gaze as his pale face was blushing.

_This __is the last, last night on earth_

They had caused quite a scene when they arrived at the headquarters of the resistance the other morning. Most people didn't trust Draco but they trusted Harry and when he said he fully trusted the former Death Eater, they accepted it.

It was only dusk when Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked them. The fight lasted the whole night. Both sides lost many people but in the end the good side had won. Harry didn't know exactly how it had happened but Voldemort was dead. The war was over.

He looked around, searching for Draco. He couldn't see him anywhere. A terrible fear broke loose inside Harry. Almost blindly, he started running around… He found him at last. Lying on cold ground. He wasn't dead, but it didn't look good for him. He seemed badly injured, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. His eyes wide in shock, Harry kneeled down beside him. "Draco", he said softly while stroking the pale cheek with his thumb, "Wake up…" When this had no effect, he started calling louder, shaking Draco by the shoulders "Draco!"

Finally, the young man opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "We made it, didn't we?" Harry just nodded and embraced Draco tightly.

_I gave you everything, for you I broke my wings_

_This is the last, last night on earth_

**THE END**


End file.
